My Pokemon Adventures in Johto
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Chishiki continues her travels in the Johto Region with her Eevee, Hoppy. She soon discovers a secret about her past with the help of a mysterious Pokémon.
1. Information

**This info contains spoilers! I'm going to put the info up for the other regions, but it'll be awhile before I start them.**

* * *

><p>Name: Chishiki<p>

* * *

><p>Age: 10[turns 11 before the end of the story].<p>

* * *

><p>Looks: AuburnMahogany hair, amber eyes, pale, thin.

* * *

><p>Relations: Satoshi[twin brother], Hanako[mother], unnamed father[unknown], unnamed grandfather[unknown].<p>

* * *

><p>Outfit[Dress]: Chic Bolero Nostalgic One Piece<p>

* * *

><p>Shoes: Girly Lace-Up Sandals<p>

* * *

><p>Hairstyle: Lace Ribbon Side Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Necklace: Miracle Rainbow Heart Brooch Necklace<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon on hand: Hoppy[Eevee].<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon with Prof. Okido: Ratty[Raticate], Bloom[Bulbasaur], Cindy[Charmander], Squirtle[Shelly], Tide[Vaporeon], Sparky[Jolteon], Fireball[Flareon], Nida[Nidoran, female], Nido[Nidoran, male], Don[Seel], Root[Vileplume], Kitty[Butterfree, Shiny], Ponyta[Rayla, Shiny], Poli[Poliwhirl, Shiny], Kiki[Horsea], Geyser[Magikarp], Goldy[Goldeen], Lapi[Lapras], Quack[Psyduck].<p> 


	2. Starting Out

My Pov

I had just arrived in the Johto Region. Already I saw different Pokémon I had never seen before and I couldn't wait to get started. Prof. Okido suggested that I go see Prof. Utsugi. He was the Pokémon Professor that gave out the Starter Pokémon. I decided to go to his lab in New Bark Town. I entered the lab and was greeted by him.

Utsugi: "Hello and may I be the first to say; Welcome to the Johto Region!"

Me: "Thank you. It's nice to meet you." He showed me around. Then he showed me 2 of the Starter Pokémon.

Utsugi: "This is the Grass-type Chikorita and the Fire-type Cyndaquil."

Me: "They're so cute! But, aren't there suppose to be 3 of them?

Utsugi: "Yes, but the third Starter, Totodile, was stolen and 3 Trainers along with Officer Junsar went after the thieves." That's horrible.

Me: "I hope that Totodile gets back here safely."

Utsugi: "I hope so as well." He noticed that I was looking at the Chikorita. "Why don't you take Chikorita with you on your journey. Cyndaquil's Trainer should be here soon."

Me: "Really?! Thank you!" I picked up Chikorita. "I think I'll call you Rosie." She replied happily to her nickname. I looked at her data.

PokéDex: _"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. Its pleasantly aromatic leaf has the ability to check humidity and temperature."_

Utsugi: "Here are your PokéDex and Pokéballs. Also, I was hoping you could go to Mr. Pokémon. He lives in a small house a little ways out of Cherrygrove City. He called to tell me of a Pokémon Egg. I was hoping you would go and get it for me."

Me: "Sure." I headed to Cherrygrove City when something zipped right past me. It was a Sentret. I took out my PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings. It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind." _This could be my first Pokémon caught in the Johto Region. I decide to use Rosie.

Me: "Rosie, I choose you!" I threw the Pokéball and out popped my Chikorita.

Rosie: "Chiko!"

Me: "Rosie, Tackle." She ran towards Sentret, but the Scout Pokémon used Quick Attack to dodge and attack. Then I got an idea. "Rosie, use Vine Whip to stop Sentret from moving then hurl it to the ground." She did as instructed and I took out another Pokéball. I threw it at the Sentret and captured it. "Alright, I caught Sentret!" I let Sentret out and decided to call her Riri. Then I let Hoppy out so he could say hello to his new friends. They all got along right away. I reached Cherrygrove City and went to the Pokémon Center and healed my Pokémon. Soon, I reached Mr. Pokémon's house. I entered to see Prof. Okido.

Okido: "Ah, Chishiki-chan! I see you've made it." He noticed I had a new PokéDex and Pokéballs. "Prof. Utsugi gave a new PokéDex and Pokéballs?"

Me: "Yes. He also gave me a Chikorita and I caught Sentret a little while ago."

Okido: "Fantastic! Sir, I believe you have something for Chishiki." Mr. Pokémon went to a case, opened it and took out the Pokémon Egg. It looked just like Togepi's shell!

Mr. Pokémon: "Take good care of that egg."

Me: "I will sir." I left the house and continued on. I heard something rustling behind me. Then a mouse-like Pokémon jumped out of a tree. I took out my PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself." _Wow. Pikachu now had a pre-evolution. I had to catch "Go Riri!" My Sentret appeared. "Riri, Quick Attack!" She zoomed right at the Tiny Mouse Pokémon and knocked it out. I threw a Pokéball at it and caught it. I decided to called Pichu Chuchu. I hurried to Violet City's Pokémon Center. I got all my Pokémon healed and stayed in a spare room at the center. I let everyone out so they could say hello and get along. We all fell asleep and tomorrow would be the start of my journey through Johto.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the feeling of something poking my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a Togepi! The egg had hatched! I took out my PokéDex.<p>

PokéDex: _"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly. A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up." _I can't believe I have a Togepi now. And it was great for Chuchu had a playmate now, since they were both baby Pokémon. I called Prof. Utsugi.

Me: "Utsugi-san, the egg hatched into a Togepi!" I picked up Togepi to show him.

Utsugi: "That's wonderful Chishiki-chan. Take care of Togepi and good luck on your journey." I hung up the phone. I looked at Togepi. "I'll call you Toto." I was always able to tell if a Pokémon was a boy or a girl, even if both genders looked the same. I returned everyone to their Pokéballs. I decided to wander around Violet City. It was strange being in a new region. Then I noticed the Pokémon Gym. I looked at the board outside and it was a Flying-type gym. I had Chuchu, but she would always get the backlash from any electrical attacks, Rosie was a Grass-type, then I had Toto, Hoppy and Riri. I decided to train a little before challenging the Gym.

* * *

><p>Hoppy's moves: Protect, Swift, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuchu's moves: Charm, Thundershock, Tail Whip.<p>

* * *

><p>Riri's moves: Quick Attack, Scratch, Foresight, Defense Curl.<p>

* * *

><p>Rosie's moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf.<p>

* * *

><p>Toto's moves: Growl, Charm.<p> 


	3. The Normal Phoenix

My Pov

I decided that I had trained enough and went to face the Violet City Gym. I had Chuchu, but I learned through training every time she used Thundershock, she'd get shocked. I walked into the Gym and went into an elevator that took me to the roof. I saw the Gym Leader on the other side of the battle field.

Man: "Welcome to the Violet City Gym. I am Hayato. We each will use 3 Pokémon." I decided to use Hoppy, Chuchu and Rosie. "Go Hoothoot." A round, brown owl-like Pokémon flew off a Hayato's shoulder.

PokéDex:_ "Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time." _I decided to use Rosie.

Hayato: "Using a Grass-Type against a Flying-Type? Are you mocking the Bird Pokémon. Do you not know anything?" Okay, I needed to shut this guy up. "Hoothoot, Peck." Hoothoot started flapping towards Rosie.

Me: "Rosie, use Vine Whip to grab it." 2 vines and wrapped them around Hoothoot's feet. "Spin it around." She swung it around several times. "Now, use Tackle." She pulled her vines closer and lunged forward at the Owl Pokémon and then slammed it to the ground. Hoothoot was down. Hayato picked it up and took out his second Pokémon.

Hayato: "Go, Dodrio." I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex:_ "Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Doduo. It collects data and plans three times as wisely, but it may think too much and fall into a state of immobility. If one of the heads gets to eat, the others will be satisfied, too, and they will stop squabbling." _

Hayato: "Tri Attack." Dodrio opened its beaks and positions its heads so each beak becomes a corner in the shape of a triangle. An orb of energy then started to form inside Dodrio's beaks, the right one colored green, the top one indigo and the left one red. A red triangle then forms in between the orbs. Once the triangle starts to turn indigo, Dodrio fired the triangle at Rosie.

Me: "Rosie, jump!" She just barley managed to dodge, but then Dodrio appeared in front of her.

Hayato: "Drill Peck." It peck at her and she fainted. I picked her up.

Me: "You did great Rosie. Take a rest." I returned her to her Pokéball. I took out my second Pokéball. "Go, Chuchu!" My little Pichu appeared. Dodrio was fast and so Chuchu was only really able to dodge. She grabbed onto one of its legs. "Chuchu, Thundershock." She zapped Dodrio and fatally hurt it, but also receive damage as well. Dodrio tries to stand, but collapses.

Hayato: "Return." He chooses his last Pokémon. "Go, Pidgeot." I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex:_ "Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps. It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed." _Chuchu wasn't in any condition to battle. I used Hoppy. Using moves like Swift and Quick Attack were able to always do damage to the Bird Pokémon, but Hoppy couldn't do any real damage.

Hayato: "Your Eevee is poorly trained. A weak little thing like that will never beat Pidgeot." I looked at Hoppy, who was badly hurt. I had enough of this guy belittling my Pokémon.

Me: "You're wrong. Hoppy is my best Pokémon. He always has and will always be. No matter what, he can overcome everything!" Just then, my necklace started glowing. It glowed a light brown and Hoppy became engulfed in a sphere of light. When it faded, he looked entirely different. Light brown energy flowed from his body and took the form of wings. He flew up to Pidgeot and was engulfed in light again. This time it took the shape of a giant bird. It opened its mouth and engulfed Pidgeot. When the light faded, Hoppy returned to normal and Pidgeot had fainted. Hayato returned Pidgeot and walked over to me.

Hayato: "I've never seen any Pokémon able to undergo a transformation such as that. I was wrong. Your Eevee is special. I present to you the Wing Badge. Proof of your victory at the Violet City Gym." I took the Badge and left the Gym. I went to the Pokémon Center and healed my Pokémon. I headed to the next city. I looked at my necklace. Mom had told me that this necklace had been in Dad's family for 4,000 years. It may look new, but it was really old. I thought about who must have owned this before. The first owner of this necklace. Who was it? I'll ask Mom the next time I call her.

* * *

><p>If you want to know what Hoppy's new form looks like, go to prismstarrinne22's eeveelutions folder on Photobucket and look at Mega Eevee 2. If anything, look at the poster of Mega Eeveelutions.<p> 


	4. Tangled in a Spider Web

My Pov

I made it to Azalea Town. Here I would need to earn a Insect Badge. A man had given me an Apricorn Box and I had 2 Green, 2 Pink, 2 Yellow and 2 Purple Apricorn. I had taken them to a man named Kurt and surprisingly, he took one of the Pink and Yellow Apricorns. He told me it would take a day to make Pokéballs from them. It was amazing that he could do that. On the way here, I had caught a Mareep. I had her in my party and sent Chuchu to Prof. Okido. I had nicknamed her Maria. I looked at her data.

PokéDex: _"Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you. Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week. Mareep's known moves: Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave and Thundershock." _Great. I walked into the Azalea Gym. I saw a boy, maybe around my age, inside sitting in a tree with a Scyther.

Boy: "Hi there. I'm Tsukushi. I'm the Gym Leader." Wow. I wouldn't have guessed he was the Gym Leader. "We'll use 3 Pokémon." We both took our places on the battle field. "Go Spinarak." A green, spider-looking Pokémon appeared. I took out my PokéDex and pointed it at Spinarak.

PokéDex: _"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. It spins a web using fine-but durable-thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped."_ Okay. Who should I use? I decided to go with Maria.

Me: "Maria, let's go!" My Mareep appeared.

Tsukushi: "Spinarak, Poison Sting." Several white needles projected from its mouth.

Me: "Use Growl to knock them away." A red ring spread throughout the area, hitting Spinarak and knocking the needles to the floor. "Now, use Thundershock." She zapped Spinarak and paralyzed it. "Finish with Tackle." Mareep lunged into the String Spit Pokémon and it rammed into a tree. Maria started glowing and her shape changed. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

PokéDex: _"Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon and the evolved form of Mareep. As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow. Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted. Flaaffy's known moves: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Growl, Swift and Flash." _Perfect. Tsukushi chose his second Pokémon.

Tsukushi: "Go, Metapod."

PokéDex: _"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body." _I decided to keep using Maria. It was difficult with Metapod using Harden all the time, but after a few hits of Swift and Thundershock it went down. Tsukushi returned Metapod.

Tsukushi: "I must admit, your Flaaffy is strong, but play time is over." He whistled and the Scyther fly out of the tree. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex: _"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible." _He was right. I needed to take this seriously. Scyther was too quick for me to give Maria a command and she was almost ready to faint. Scyther zoomed forward and headed straight for her.

Me: "Maria, jump on its back and use Thunder Wave." With her last ounce of strength, she jumped on Scyther and zapped it with electricity. Scyther became paralyzed, but it managed to toss Maria to the ground. I picked her up. "Great job Maria. Rest up." I returned her to her Pokéball. I chose to match speed with speed. "Go, Riri!" My Sentret appeared. Scyther went to attack, but the paralysis kicked in and stopped it. Riri was able to land several Scratch attacks since Scyther's paralysis slowed it down or stopped it from attacking. Ten Riri started to glow. When the glowing stopped, her appearance had changed too. Just like Maria. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

PokéDex:_ _"Furret, the Long Body Pokémon and the evolved form of Sentret. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter. There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick and likes to chase Rattata. Furret's known moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Defense Curl, Fury Swipes, Swift and Dig." __Awesome!

Me: "Riri, use Dig and create several tunnels all along the field." She did as I said and would duck into one of the tunnels when Scyther would try to attack. "Now, Swift." Hundreds of yellow stars came from the tunnels and hit Scyther. "Finish with Quick Attack!" She sped forward and rammed the Mantis Pokémon into a wall. I won. Tsukushi returned Scyther to its Pokéball. He walked over to me and held out his palm. In it was a badge that looks like a ladybug's back.

Tsukushi: "This is the Insect Badge. You've beaten me and earned it." I took the badge and marveled at it. I left the Gym, went to the Pokémon Center to have my Pokémon healed and decided to spend the night there.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning...<em>

* * *

><p>I went to Kurt's first thing in the morning. He had turned my Yellow Apricorn into a Moon Ball and my Pink Apricorn into a Love Ball. I went through the Azalea Forest to the next town. I managed to catch a Ledyba[Lea], Aipom[Ambi], Fluffy[Hoppip] and I caught a female Eevee with the Love Ball[Dawn]. When night fell again, I caught another Eevee with the Moon Ball[Dusk]. I decided to camp outside for the first time since becoming a Pokémon Trainer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay, this is a notice. Any story that isn't the TWDG, Pokémon, FNAF or KH(which I will be starting)is going to be put on hiatus until farther notice. Anyone pesters me about my stories, I will either delete them or put them on permanent hiatus. I just finished exams!<strong>


End file.
